Warmth
by mikari-chan
Summary: For once, Lelouch wished for time to stop for a while. He wanted to be in this kind of serenity. Away from all the madness, disarray and hostilities.


**Summary:** For once, Lelouch wished for time to stop for a while. He wanted to be in this kind of serenity. Away from all the madness, disarray and hostilities.

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass belongs to its rightful owners and creators. If I created this, Lelouch and Shirley would have been a 'happily ever after' couple.

**Author's notes:** Contains very slight spoilers for season 1. Took place after Lelouch erases Shirley's memories.

* * *

**Warmth  
**_**Mikari-chan**_

_**

* * *

  
**And how can I stand here with you__  
And not be moved by you  
__Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this_

―_Everything by Lifehouse_

―

Silent footsteps echoed through the hallway as he made his way to the Student Council office and as usual, as he passed by his fellow students of Ashford Academy, most of the girls couldn't help but take a glimpse of him before he completely get lost from their sights. An hour earlier is better than a minute late. He makes it a point that he's always on time, if not, earlier. This is Lelouch Lamperouge, timely, well-planned and there's only one person in the world that could make him not the Lelouch Lamperouge that everyone knew. One girl that could make things around him so unpredictable yet so noticeable. One girl that with one smile, could easily make him lose focus, effortlessly amuses him and undoubtedly affects him so much.

As soon as he reached their office, he gently opened the door and to his surprise, he found_ her_ sound asleep. He found Shirley Fenette, sitting alone on a chair, arms crossed on the table with her head resting on them inside the large four-cornered room.

Avoiding to wake her up, he silently made his way to her side. He sat on the chair next to her and rested his back for a while before heaving a faint sigh. He mused; this will be the first time he'll see her sleeping. He smiled inwardly. He could use this to tease her one time. He turned to face her and started to observe the only girl that could easily make him feel so transparent in front of her.

But then, his lips started to frown. He remembered, he could no longer do the things he used to do to her before. The way he kidded her with his silly jokes, the way she pouted at him, the way they laughed together, the way they argued over his gambling… It was too much. Too much to be not forgotten.

From the moment he used his geass to erase her memories, a lot of things changed. In her eyes, he was just about a stranger once again. Everything they've been through, it will only be him that will value their memories. It pained him to see her treat him like some ordinary individual but then again, it will pained him more to see her suffer because of something she doesn't deserve. He'd rather carry the entire burden than to see her in misery.

He felt her breathing, steady and calm. It was like a melodic hum to his ears. He briefly closed his eyes as well and allowed himself to be captured by the chaste atmosphere enveloping them. For once, he wished for time to stop for a while. He wanted to be in this kind of serenity. Away from all the madness, disarray and hostilities.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared knowingly at the honey-haired girl. He continued to watch her, occupied himself with every detail of her face and everything about her.

Much to his dismay, he felt something vibrating inside his pocket. He pulled it out and realized it was his cellphone. It was a good thing it was in silent mode or else she could've woken up. "Yes?" His voice was tainted with a bit of irritation and dullness. He was like a child that was suddenly interrupted while watching his favorite program by his mother.

CC told him he was needed by the Black Knights right now and it was urgent. He had no choice but to leave _her_ again. "_You must keep away those who you don't wish to lose." _ The immortal witch's voice hashed over through his mind. He knew his obligations as Zero and he knew what's right and what's not. "I understand."

Reluctantly, he stood from his seat and went to the wooden cabinet to get something before parting for a while.

―

Shirley felt something warm surrounding her. She opened her eyes and noticed a blanket covering her body, mostly her back. It was the blanket they usually use whenever they were forced to have an over night due to student council projects and preparations. She glanced over the entire area and saw Nina, fixing some files. She wondered who placed it on her. She would like to thank the person whoever gave this to her. She held the large piece of cloth tightly and relished the unexplainable comfort it was giving her. She decided to ask Nina about it, since she was the only one with her at the moment. "Uh… Nina, was it you who put this blanket on me?"

Nina held several folders in her hands as she gestured her head with a 'no'. "Oh, it wasn't me… It was probably Suzaku. He was already here with you when I got here." The bespectacled young woman reached for the door. "By the way, today's meeting was cancelled."

"Is that so…" Not hearing Nina's last statement, her thoughts began to drift. She didn't know why but deep within her, she wished it was someone else.

* * *

**A/N:** Not beta read so I apologize for some grammar errors. Reviews are very much welcomed! Thank you for reading this.


End file.
